Fluororubbers are known to exhibit excellent chemical resistance, oil resistance, heat resistance, cold resistance and the like.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a bromine-containing fluororubber composition having improved compression set resistance even after being heated to a high temperature.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a vulcanized fluororubber composition which gives a crosslinked article having similarly excellent compression set resistance, heat resistance, oil resistance and chemical resistance to a conventional vulcanized fluororubber and achieving an extremely high tensile strength.
Patent Literature 3 proposes a fluorine-containing elastomer which can give a vulcanized product having excellent elongation during breaking at a high temperature such as 100° C. and excellent compression set characteristics at a low temperature such as 0° C.
As a composition having excellent high-temperature strength, Patent Literature 4 proposes a fluororubber composition obtained by incorporating 5 to 100 parts by weight of a fluorine-containing thermoplastic elastomer in 100 parts by weight of a fluororesin (b).